


The Half-blood Fairy Prince(ss) Titania

by Chausie_Morgan



Series: Titania Snape AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Denial of Feelings, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Issues, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Female Severus Snape, First Kiss, First Love, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Hogwarts, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealousy, Love/Hate, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Other, Potions, Prejudice Against Muggleborns, Prejudice Against Slytherins, Revenge, Rivalry, Rule 63, Strong Female Characters, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Courting, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chausie_Morgan/pseuds/Chausie_Morgan
Summary: This story will show a little about Titania Snape's childhood and adolescence during her time as a student at Hogwarts. It will be valid as her background for all other AUs. All other stories from Titania Snape I'll post will have subtle changes that will affect the events that will happen with her, but this is her past and is fixed. Some things I'll reveal only here and will not repeat myself, you can read it to sate your curiosity! <3Considering my stories are still at their beginning, I'll not alert for spoilers for now, but the origins of her relationships with some characters will be revealed here.I will try to maintain a linearity, starting from her first year, but if I post a chapter out of order, I'll indicate it with the title of the respective chapter.For now is for general audiences, but the age rating may change in the long future.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Marauders & Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Severus Snape, Regulus Black & Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: Titania Snape AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878343
Comments: 263
Kudos: 117





	1. The Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gossamer_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gossamer_Queen/gifts).



I – The Hogwarts Express

  
  


Titania Snape and Lily Evans were inside a cabin chatting happily, sitting across from each other, both girls excited about their first day at Hogwarts. Lily is a cute girl with auburn hair and freckled skin, her eyes shiny like emeralds. Titania is very tall for a girl at her age, her skin is pale, contrasting with her dark-chocolate eyes and her hair, long and jet-black, like the wings of a raven.

  
  


Titania changed into her student robes as soon as they set foot inside the cabin. Unlike Lily, she had second-hand robes, but it was better than using her stained muggle dress that mismatched her size. She had a long nose and her looks were too exotic for a child so people didn't have a consensus about considering her ugly or pretty. They usually pick the extremes, but thanks to her poor clothes, she was used to be put on the ugly category.

  
  


Two boys at the same age of the girls entered their cabin asking if was okay to join them because the majority of seats were already taken. One of them had glasses and spiky dark hair, while the other had wavy dark-brow hair and seemed taller than Titania, who was used to surpass in height even boys not much older than her.

Titania exchange d glances with Lily, who politely nod ded so the boys c ould join them. Titania  slid from her s ea t near the window so Lily  could sit by her side. The boy with glasses s at down at the window, in front of Lily and the other s at across from Titania.

  
  


An awkward silence followed by the presence of the boys, Lily looking distractedly  at  the landscape by the window and Titania following her gaze from w h ere she  was . They didn't noticed both boys staring stupidly at them, each one completely mesmerized  by a different girl.

  
  


But one of them was able to gather enough courage to start a conversation. "My name is Sirius Black and this is James Potter. Who are you?" The taller boy asked.

  
  


"I'm Lily Evans, nice to meet you!" The red-haired girl said with a sheepishly smile, turning her head to face the taller girl who was frowning at the boys.

  
  


The dark-haired girl said politely after a moment. "I am Titania Snape." She turned to stare at the window, averting her gaze from the boys, but a gasp caught her attention.

  
  


"No way! Like the Fairy Queen Titania?" Sirius asked with a widen smile, making Titania's frown deepens. "Merlin's beard! I can see the resemblance," Sirius swept his eyes all over her, like he was indeed at the presence of the true Fairy Queen. " It's said on the books that Titania's wings and hair are as dark as the night and she is the most beautiful being living in our world!" Lily let out a giggle, but the black-haired girl wrinkled her nose in disgust, coming at the conclusion the boy was only mocking her. James was in other planet, still looking bewitched at Lily. The boy continued to talk excitedly. "My favorite story of the Fairy Queen Titania was when she came to our world disguised as a human so she could learn more about us," Titania made a bored expression, but the boy didn't get the clue to shut his mouth. "She ended up falling in love for a humble farmer who was gentle with her, and even though a wealthy king asked her hand in marriage, she refused, wanting to be only at the side of the one she truly loved!"

  
  


Titania scoffed, making Sirius' smile fade away. "So, she was stupid," Snape glanced down at Lily with a mysterious smirk, the one she always had when about to shove away unwanted people."If I was as powerful as the Queen of Fairies, I would marry the king, kill him," Sirius gaped at her in disbelief. "Then, I would take all his money and power to rule the humans and the farmer could be my boyfriend at most, no way I would grant him any power with the title of my husband."

  
  


Titania raised an eyebrow at the tall boy who stared at her extremely disappointed, like the girl just crushed all his hopes and dreams.

  
  


"B-but true love—"

  
  


"True love doesn't exist," Titania said with a sniff, interrupting Sirius. "And marriage is overrated." She declared dryly. Lily muffled her giggles with a hand. She disagreed with her friend about marriage, but she loved the way Titania talked badly about it. Lily was aware about the differences between the marriage of her own parents and Titania's, so she respected her opinion.

  
  


Sirius swallowed a lump in his throat with the bitterness the girl  showed  in front of him b ut he recovered quickly and opened a boyish smirk. "Well, I will have to change your mind, then," His smirk changed into a self-assured smile. "I am the true heir of The  Noble and  Most Ancient House of Black, how about you marry me? You'll have money, power and true love!" James coughed at his side, staring baffled at his friend's sudden declaration. Lily snorted and Titania narrowed her eyes at  Sirius , her face slightly flushed with the boy's boldness.

  
  


"I think I may have to decline your 'generous' offer," Titania stated with a mocking tone, this time drawing snorts from both James and Lily.

  
  


"Girlfriend, then?" Sirius countered.

  
  


"Are you always this desperate?" Titania shot back.

  
  


"Just when I cross paths with the love of my life,"

  
  


"Oh gosh, Sirius, stop this!" James finally intervened at his friend's behalf. "You are just embarrassing yourself, pal."

  
  


"Birds of a color flock together!" Sirius shrugged, glancing quickly at Lily, obviously referring about the way James was staring the red-haired girl in front of him. James' face turned red as a beet and he bit his lower lip at a loss for words.

  
  


"Potter and Black," Titania drawled, her voice full of venom. "You better take care of these two, Lily, specially this one," She pointed a finger at Sirius and stared down at Lily with a gentle expression. "They are both from pure-blood houses, like I warned you before."

  
  


"Oh," Lily recoiled stiffening her shoulders , looking  down at her hands on her lap , sheepishly . Sirius and James scowled, glaring daggers at the tall girl,  however Potter was the first one to understand why she spoke like that.

  
  


"Are you muggleborns?" James asked and only then Black seemed to calm down a little. 'Evans' and 'Snape' were both muggle  sur names.  Despite the fact 'Potter' was also a common name for muggle families, the Potters were well known in the wizarding world, his father a famous potion maker, while the Blacks were notorious pure-blood traditionalists.

  
  


"Just me, Tany's mother is a witch," Lily confessed with a shy voice. Titania shot a disapproval look at her friend for revealing too much. It was a fact muggleborns were constantly bullied at Hogwarts and Lily risked too much confirming she was one.

  
  


"Just because my family cares about blood purity, it doesn't mean I do!" Sirius  declared visibly offended. 

  
  


James opened a reassuring smile at Lily. "Don't worry, none of us care about it, we can protect you two!"

  
  


Titania hold her tongue. She was perfectly able to fend for herself, but Lily was too naive sometimes, so if the boy's intentions were true, it would be better for her friend to have all support she could manage to get.

  
  


"So, how about me being your knight in shiny armor?" Sirius winked at Titania, who rolled her eyes.

  
  


"I'm perfectly able to defend myself, but thank you." Titania said the last part with a voice full of scorn.

  
  


* * *

  
  


James, Lily and Sirius started to talk a lot between themselves as the time passed by. Titania only answered Lily when she  tried  to include her in the conversation , s ometimes  giving short answers to James and completely ignor ing Sirius,  who was  still hitting on her. Titania was reserved and wasn't good at talking with too many people at the same time, she was more talkative when alone with Lily w hen they could talk about anything.

  
  


The topic changed into the four Houses  of Hogwarts.  It was quite obvious to Titania that Lily would be sorted into Gryffindor, she was sweet and naive, but always show n her claws to protect the people she loved.  However  Titania  still  had high hopes  that Lily would be sorted into Ravenclaw, she was  pretty smart. Titania was obvious a Slytherin and even though she wasn't a muggleborn, she had a muggle surname and didn't expect to be well received  among them. As much as she loved Lily, the last thing she wanted to see was her friend,  who w a s true muggleborn, suffer ing inside the snake pit.  B oth girls accepted each other natures and agreed to keep their friendship even if  sorted  apart from each other in different Houses .

  
  


That's when happened Snape's first disagreement with Black, just after Lily declared innocently that Titania would be a Slytherin.

  
  


"No, you can't be a Slytherin," Sirius slipped the words without thinking.

  
  


"I beg your pardon?" Titania raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

  
  


"You can't be a Slytherin, because I hate Slytherins!" He said with a demanding tone.

  
  


Titania huffed out a laugh. "And since when you rule over me, my lord?"

  
  


"You don't understand," A painful expression crossed his features for a moment and the boy ignored her sarcasm. "We can't be friends if you are a Slytherin!"

  
  


"Oh no, just when I was starting to believe in true love!" Titania made an exaggerated expression of fake surprise.

  
  


"I'm serious!" He said with a scowl.

  
  


"And I'm Titania." She drawled, making Sirius clench his teeth. Lily and James observed their quarrel in silence, not knowing what to say to appease their spirits.

  
  


Sirius kept the rest of the travel brooding, awfully silent.

  
  


After the sorting ceremony, it wasn't a surprise for Titania that Sirius was glaring icicles at her across the Great Hall from the Gryffindor table.

  
  


Snape knew very well from her own experience with her father and mother that it was expected from men to show their bad side sooner or later.  Men were lovely and sweet until you disappointed them doing not much more than following your true nature and being yourself.

  
  


Tobias Snape was the best father and husband until Titania manifested the first signs of her magic. After her mother revealed the truth of being a witch for him,  he changed into the complete opposite of who he was. Sirius Black was not much different, after all. At least it took only a few hours near him to discover it, unlike her mother who was in a way rejected after years being married with the love of her life.

(This image was how Lily and Titania were supposed to look like at 11 years old. They seem a little older because I need to learn how to draw children! lol)


	2. Bullying - First Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little of Remus and Sirius! s2
> 
> Just a warning: after the first division, there is a part with heavy bullying.

Titania had a very warm welcoming in the Slytherin table just after being sorted. A tall blonde boy with a long hair patted her back and opened a smile at her, introducing himself as Lucius Malfoy, he had a Prefect Badge pinned on his chest. The prefect girl in front of him, Andromeda Black also had a warm expression towards her and she felt extremely happy to be accepted.

  
  


However it was all a façade that crumbled as soon as she set foot inside the Slytherin Common Room. The Slytherins exhibited a united front when at the presence of the other Houses, but inside the dungeons they picked on Titania for being a 'mudblood'. She corrected them, saying her mother was a witch, but it was the same as doing nothing because 'Snape' was a muggle surname. Titania was wise to keep to herself the fact her mother was from the Prince family, because they would discover sooner or later she was disowned for marrying a muggle and it could make her situation worse.

  
  


Titania had no friends inside her House, the girls  who shared the dormitories ignored her completely and soon after the first week of classes, they started to judge her for always sitting near Lily, a 'mudblood' who was also a Gryffindor. In a way, Titania didn't care as long as she could be with Lily. At least the Gryffindors were always eager to fight back anyone who insulted the red-haired girl and Titania was far advanced  in her knowledge about magic  compared with the people at the same age range as her, because she studied lots of books in secret after she discovered where her mother hide them. She knew lots of hexes and complex spells  so she was very good at defending herself. 

  
  


Hogwarts was a true hell sometimes with Sirius Black bothering her when they shared classes and her own housemates picking on her every time nobody else was looking.

  
  


She only felt at peace when at Lily's company or at the Library, so her favorite part of the day was studying and doing her homework with her dear friend. Sometimes one of the Gryffindor boys joined the two girls, but he wasn't a jerk like Black or Potter and treated them both politely, so it was okay for Titania to let him hanging out with them and she didn't complain (too much) about his presence to Lily.

  
  


His name was Remus Lupin and he was a little taller than Sirius Black, but with an opposite personality, very reserved and timid. Titania compared him with an ostrich wanting to hide his head inside a hole in the ground. He had lots of small scars on his face, like he has suffered some tragic accident when younger, maybe a car crash, so nobody asked questions about it. But the scars wasn't enough to make him ugly, if he had an aura full of confidence like Black, it could be even a charming trait, being proud of his scars like a war hero or something. It was easy for Titania to intimidate Lupin, though. She liked to tease him sometimes with a well-directed glare. He was a big boy but the Slytherin could scare him so easily, he appeared to be about to piss himself. Titania made Remus nervous and she had no idea why.

  
  


"I like your scent," Lupin confessed at her when they were alone, just after Lily left their table to pick another book inside the library. Titania ignored his statement, keeping focused on her notes, but he continued after a moment of awkward silence. "You smell really good, do you use something special in your soap or shampoo? Maybe a cologne?"

  
  


"Are you hearing yourself?" Titania flipped a page on her book without even looking at him. "If you keep asking weird questions like this, people will think you are a freak," She looked up at his with raised eyebrows. "I am sure of that." Lupin retreated  in  his shoulders, like a turtle trying to withdraw itself inside its shell, his face  flushed in a vibrant red. 

  
  


Titania caught Lupin extremely close to her a few times, like he was sniffing her hair and at certain days, when he seemed more  agitated and bold, he smiled stupidly at Titania if their gazes met. It was something that happened for a period about a week or so and was followed by Remus being completely shy and nervous around her, his face full of guilt and regret.  Sometimes he appeared with new scars on his face and arms, looking  tired and in pain. The excuse he used was a stomach ache crisis he had from time to time.  ( As times passed by, Snape noticed his strange behavior followed a pattern that was actually pretty consistent, and it was around  the end of  her second year that clicked in her brain that Remus Lupin could be a werewolf, but she only confirmed her theory at her third year.)

  
  


Lupin was shy but he was very protective when near the girls and  that angered Titania, who didn't like to count on boys to defend her, like she was  a useless damsel in distress.

  
  


One day Black was picking on her and Remus stood up to confront him and the boys glared at each other, trading insults like barking dogs fighting for territory.

  
  


"Stop this, I don't need your help," Titania scolded Lupin instead of Black, who she solely ignored. Lupin stared down at her grudgingly at first and after her words  sank down, his face flushed, his ears red as  tomatoes. The Slytherin always complained about Remus meddling on her affairs but it was the first time she did it in front of someone other than Lily.

  
  


Remus had an expression of someone who was betrayed but it took a while for him to stop it and Snape had to scold him dozens of times until he stopped to act like her personal bodyguard.

  
  


Well, Remus stopped to intervene directly at Sirius' insults inside classes, but Titania noticed after a while that sometimes only his presence near her and Lily was enough to drive away Sirius, James and other Slytherins' boys. She had no idea how Lupin did that. He was a wolf in sheep's clothing, no doubt.

  
  


Sirius Black was insistent, though, and was a master to find Titania alone. They were always quarreling and most of times Sirius left their fights with his tail between his legs, after being hexed by Titania without pity, forced to make a presence inside the Hospital Wing from time to time thanks to Snape. But at the mid terms Sirius dedicated himself in his studies and trained harder to be at least a decent opponent. The truth is Snape quite enjoyed duel ing with him . Black was far from boring,  he was actually very creative and after a while she found herself  in need to be the one to adapt at his  fighting  style.

  
  


James was mostly neutral towards Titania because he obviously fancied Lily.  However he didn't like to see his friend Sirius being  beaten up by a girl and sometimes made bad pranks  to her too. It was good for Black to have company at the Hospital Wing after all. 

  
  


Snape, Black and Potter spent lots of days in detentions together, their parents were advertised about their child's behavior and Sirius always got Howlers from his mother the next day, while James only received long letters by owl. The silence of her own parents made Titania apprehensive instead of relieved, but she couldn't help herself for not lowering her head to stupid boys.

  
  


The Gryffindor boy Snape despised most wasn't Black, though, it was Peter Pettigrew. He was a coward that hid behind Black and Potter and only was capable to send barbs at her when secured by his two friends. He was only a useless piece of garbage in her opinion.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was near the end of the first term that the worst thing happened to Titania.

  
  


Snape was surrounded by older girls from her House, who forced her to follow them in silence into the bathroom at the second floor. There stood Bellatrix Black holding a pair of scissors. Titania drew her wand out but the girls were faster, her wand flew away from her hand. Titania opened her mouth to cry for help but stopped when heard Bellatrix cackling.

  
  


"It's just a small prank, sweet girl," Bellatrix said with a sweetly annoying voice. "If you behave yourself, I won't be so mean to you!"

  
  


Titania had no option but  obey. Bellatrix stood behind her after making Titania stare at their reflexes at the mirror and Titania kept silent with a clenched jaw, while the other witch took her time cutting off her hair while mocking her, throwing away the jet-black locks on the air. She used all her will to hold  back  the tears  from falling , no matter how they burned behind her eyes. She never felt so  humiliated before in her life, and it wasn't easy to be herself.

  
  


Bellatrix was destroying the only thing Titania felt pretty  about her body and no matter how furious Titania felt, she could do nothing . She couldn't blame herself for something she didn't see coming. Without her wand and locked in a bathroom with girls from the fifth year, the only thing she could do was wait, watching in silence Bellatrix cutting unevenly Titania's dark hair with a mischievous smile spread on her lips.

  
  


"Only rich girls can afford keeping their hair long and pretty." Bellatrix whispered near Snape's ear, holding her face between her clawed fingers, staring her reflection at the mirror. "I made you a favor, filthy mudblood," She kissed Titania on the cheek and opened a smile. "You better know your place from now on!" Bellatrix made a mocking pout sliding her fingers through her own curly long hair and left the room with the other girls.

  
  


Titania burst in tears as soon as they left, gathering the locks of her precious hair scattered on the ground. She set them on fire inside of a sink, afraid of someone using it to curse herself or doing any other malicious prank. She felt a pain on her chest observing it all vanishing away in front of her.

  
  


Titania was crying on the floor holding her knees when Andromeda Black found her. The first year startled, standing up quickly to ran away seeing the same face of the person who was extremely cruel to her just a few minutes before.

  
  


"I'm Andromeda, not Bellatrix. Let me fix it for you," She sounded genuine and had a concerned expression. Titania's gaze fell down on the Prefect's badge on her robes and she stood still, submissively. Even if it was just another prank, resisting could only make things worse for her, she was trapped and impotent after the blow she took not so long ago.

  
  


Titania kept her eyes fixed on the floor while the older girl cut more of her hair using her wand. "I'm sorry for my sister's behavior, she won't do it again, I promise."

  
  


Titania bit her tongue to hold a response about void promises she wouldn't be able to keep and how she hated all people from 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black'.

  
  


"I'm done," Andromeda gently lifted Snape's chin to stare her reflection at the mirror again, the Prefect had an encouraging smile. Titania observed her new hair cut down just under her jaw, looking like more a boy than a girl. Andromeda put a lock behind Titania's ear and she heard a clip sound. "Now you are even more cute!" Titania turned her face to the side to look better at the hair clip put on her hair. The brilliant white crystals contrasted with its jet-black color. It resembled the night sky filled with stars. It was a lovely accessory that made Titania feel slightly better with herself and not completely ugly. Her expression softened while admiring the shining crystals.

  
  


The Prefect followed her gaze. "The crystals form the Andromeda Constellation, like my name," She explained, combing Titania's hair between her fingers, gently. "I can't give it to you because it's a family heirloom, but I will let you use it until the last day of classes, alright?"

  
  


Titania nodded. "Thanks, it is very beautiful." Her voice was a little weak after crying so much.

  
  


"Use it wherever you go, they will stop bothering you," Andromeda said with a demanding tone,  yet showing a warm expression. Titania understood then, the true meaning of her gesture. The Prefect wasn't just being gentle with her, she was offering protection to Snape inside Slytherin and the small accessor y was the symbol of it, something subtle but recognizable,  so the 'message' would be spread. Andromeda and Bellatrix Black had the same age, but Andromeda was a Prefect, so she had more power and influence than Bellatrix. Her promise wasn't void after all. 

  
  


Andromeda gave her other smile and apologized again before leaving the bathroom. Titania washed her face with cold water and left the place only after being able to shield her expression so she could hold her head high like nothing unusual just happened.

  
  


In her eyes, the gesture was also a small threat. Andromeda wasn't doing it because she was a good person, but because she didn't want the risk of anything bad happening to her sister if a teacher discovered the cruelty of what Bellatrix did to a young girl. Snape would use the hairpin like Andromeda told her to do but she had to keep what happened to herself. The others Slytherins may behave, considering the Blacks are a powerful family, but Snape couldn't be assured about Bellatrix keeping her good behavior, she wasn't feared only inside Slytherin and Titania heard lots of things about her.

  
  


Hair growing potions also existed and it wasn't the end of the world to lose her hair like this. It was what Titania said to herself so she could regain her composure.

  
  


She didn't plan to get a vial of hair growing potions to make the pure-bloods angered with her. Rich girls who had everything were disturbed about a girl who had nothing but a pretty long hair. Despicable.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Lily gasped when Titania appeared at the library later. Lupin was there too and his eyebrows furrowed a little. "Tany! What happened with your hair?" The red haired girl held her tone just enough to not being banished away from the library, yet some students shushed her.

  
  


Titania moved towards the Gryffindors and sat down  o n a chair at the table they were sharing. She spoke in a low tone. "Do you like it?" Snape opened a smile trying to conceal her true feelings. "The weight of my hair was giving me headaches sometimes, so I asked Andromeda to cut it. She liked it too and lend me her own hairpin for a while." Titania hated to lie  to Lily, but she didn't want her friend to be sad on her behalf or do something reckless.

  
  


Lily pouted, not buying her words. "Tell me what really happened!"

  
  


_'Lily know me so well.'_ Titania thought and couldn't hold a smirk at her sweet friend. "Do you like it or not?" She asked instead of answering the Gryffindor.

  
  


Lily huffed. "It's good, but I need to get used to it... And I can't like something made to you by force. Who did this to you?"

  
  


"I already told you Lily, I asked Andromeda," Titania frowned at her friend and Lily frowned back, they both at an impasse, one wanting to know the truth and the other wanting to hide it.

  
  


Lupin was the one to interrupt them, looking at Titania from his seat with a severe expression. " Was it Black?"

  
  


Fear crossed Titania's features for a second, thinking about Bellatrix Black, not Sirius Black. "N-no," She said, making the boy narrow his eyes. He stood up without saying a word and left the library. "It wasn't Sirius, Lily, I swear." Titania added after a while to Lily, caught by surprise with Remus' coldness. It was un usual  for him to act like that .

  
  


Titania and Lily stud ied around ten minutes in complete silence, Lily visibly annoyed knowing something wrong happened and Titania feeling restless, a  strange intuition haunting the moment of peace  she had when  studied with her best friend.

  
  


"Lily, do you mind if I go now? I'm a little tired." Titania said, feeling her chest heavy.

  
  


Lily stared up at her friend, a small wrinkle between her eyebrows, full of concern. She sighed. "Okay, I'll stay here for a while. I don't like when you hide things from me, Tany... take care."

  
  


"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Snape opened a reassuring smile at Lily, who was surrounded by books.

  
  


Just a few paces away from the Library, she heard Sirius' voice.

  
  


"Are you kidding, right? I was with James and Peter until n—"

  
  


Sirius Black stopped to talk as soon as their gazes crossed and he made an expression of horror when his gray eyes fell down just a little above her jawline. Lupin was holding him from behind, by his collar. It was the first time Titania saw Remus so furious and he was pretty scary.

  
  


"Remus, what are you doing?" Titania asked flatly. Remus stared her with guilty eyes, but she interrupted him before he could answer. "I told you lots of times to not put your nose where you wasn't called for! I don't need your help with this one." She only made a nod pointing her nose at Sirius.

  
  


Sirius released himself from Lupin's hold and adjusted his shirt. He walked towards Snape, his gray eyes more stormy than usual. Sirius was more quick than Snape , h olding her chin to turn her head to the side a little, his eyes flashing with recognition. He was looking as angrier as Remus now. Titania thought for a moment he was about to accuse her of something, but he only stared the other Gryffindor.

  
  


"Yeah, Remus, you were actually right about her lying to you," He suddenly pulled Titania by her arm when she tried to pass by them, wanting to avoid being questioned further about what happened to her hair. "It was Bellatrix, right?"

  
  


Titania pulled her arm from his grasp and thought for a moment about denying or saying for them to mind their own business, but it wasn't what left her lips. "Please, don't tell Lily." She pleaded with a firm tone and left them alone.

  
  


Of course Sirius Black would recognize the hairpin t hat belonged to Andromeda , his own cousin, and  the hidden message behind it.  A ndromeda was covering for her twin, Bellatrix , as she always did . He was from the Black family and k new better than anyone about what Bellatrix w as capable of doing.

  
  


The next day at breakfast, Titania felt like a knife crossed her heart when she stared across the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table.  Lily waved at Snape happily, with a haircut at jaw's  length just like Titania's. Snape felt really close to burst out in tears with her friend's gesture of support.

  
  


Titania would have to get a vial of hair growing potion, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I wish you all stay safe and healthy! :3
> 
> Check my other stories!
> 
> [The Animagus' Bride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884748/chapters/62899237)
> 
> [The Dark Lord, The Witch and The Time-Portal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695441/chapters/56892109)
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://chausiemorgan.tumblr.com/)


	3. First Year part II / Summer vacations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more of Lily, Sirius and Remus. <3

"You still didn't tell me what happened..." Lily pouted, holding a small vial of potion Snape gave her.

  
  


Titania didn't expect the boys to actually guard her secret, even Sirius kept his mouth shut. Lily cut off her own hair even not knowing what really happened with Titania's. It was better for both of them for Lily to remain oblivious about Bellatrix's 'prank'.

  
  


"Please, drink it, Lily, your parents will ask lots of questions and I don't want you to be grounded because of me." Titania sighed. She was trying to convince her friend to drink a potion to grow her hair back, but Lily was pretty stubborn.

  
  


"What about you?" Lily asked cautiously, aware about Titania's conflicted home.

  
  


"My father will complain about my hair no matter its size and my mother will say nothing to oppose him as she always do. I think an earthworm has more backbone than her." Titania stated dryly. "Besides, I kinda liked my hair short, it's more practical." Snape added. A half-lie, because she loved to have long locks. Of course the Gryffindor was about to use the same excuse as her, so she continued when Lily opened her mouth to argue. "You don't fool me, I know you prefer to have long hair."

  
  


Snape had to expend almost an hour to finally convince Lily to drink the hair growing potion.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Titania was walking towards the dungeons alone when she crossed paths with Sirius. He seemed to be waiting for her and for a moment she expected the worse, but he only extended his hand to show a small vial for her.

  
  


"Here, this is for you so you can have long hair again." Sirius' tone was surprisingly soft, considering the sullen expression he had now and was recurrent towards her.

  
  


Snape glanced the vial with indifference and returned the gaze to the boy in front of her. "I don't need it." She said flatly, trying to hide the fact she was bit shaken by his gesture. "I also didn't ask you to do anything in my behalf."

  
  


"Yeah, but my cousin did this to you—"

  
  


"I won't take it," Titania declared with a firm voice. She was under Andromeda's protection for now but the best course of action was to avoid displeasing the pure-bloods from her own House. It wasn't the end of the world having a short hair.

  
  


"Yes you will!" Sirius' words slipped from his mouth before he could process better.

  
  


"Excuse me?" Snape scoffed with raised eyebrows.

  
  


Sirius took one of her hands to press the vial against her palm, but she was quicker than him and gave a step back.

  
  


"I bought it for you!" He snarled.

  
  


"I don't remember asking you to do so!" Titania tried to resume her way back into the dungeons, but Sirius blocked her passage.

  
  


Snape tried to walk away from him, but Black insisted, until she huffed and pushed him away using her hands. He didn't budge much, but the physical contact was enough to make him lose his temper.

  
  


"Fine, then!" He shouted. "You are ugly like that, I was just trying to help making you pretty again!" Sirius spat out without actually mean it. It was just a stupid and desperate last attempt to make her drink the potion.

  
  


Of course Titania took his words by heart.

  
  


"So you don't like my hair like that?"

  
  


Sirius felt utterly nervous. His brain short-circuit for a moment, afraid to hurt her feelings but also wanting to convince her into growing her hair back. "N-no. I—"

  
  


"If you hate it, then, my win!" Titania slammed Sirius' hand, making the potion flew away. The glass broke as soon as it hit the floor. " I didn't keep my hair long to make YOU happy."

  
  


Sirius had no reaction and couldn't reply before Snape strode away from him.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Until the end of the first year Titania started to be more friendly towards Remus Lupin. She discovered he was a half-blood just like her and they shared some mutual interests in muggle's literature. He also introduced her into some books and lend a few he had with him at Hogwarts.

  
  


Titania studied in a muggle's school before attending Hogwarts and read lots of fictional books at its library, because her parents couldn't afford giving her books.

  
  


Remus was a good company, polite and gentle with her, unlike most boys she met in her life. Specially if comparing him with Sirius Black. The two of them didn't seem to be so much fond of each other, but Lupin was neutral towards Potter and Pettigrew. The latter always sat near him in classes, because Black and Potter were glued into each other just like Titania was with Lily.

  
  


Remus offered to exchange letters over the summer, but she refused, saying her father wouldn't like it. Titania was sure Tobias Snape would complain about the owls or the fact Remus is a boy, probably both or he would find a new excuse. The tall Gryffindor looked disappointed but he didn't insisted.

  
  


Titania was truly nervous about coming back home over the summer, she was much happier inside Hogwarts than in her house, even when bullied by other students.

  
  


After her father discovered Titania was a witch and he was married with one, he started to be aggressive and drunk a lot. He was always fighting with her mother and always beat Titania when she did accidental magic. She was scared of all the owls her parents received over her detentions with Black and Potter. Unlike the parents of the two boys, who send them Howlers or giant letters, Titania received none and she had a bad feeling about it, like it was the calm before the storm.

  
  


And she was right about it.

  
  


The first red flag she notice was a bruise near her mother's jaw when she took Titania at the King's Cross Station. The young Slytherin had a suspicion her father beat her mother sometimes, but it seemed the situation worsened.

  
  


Titania's mother warned her that Tobias Snape was furious about the owls they received from Hogwarts and grew bitter each day about the fact he had two witches living inside his house. Hogwarts turned this official for him.

  
  


But Titania was only a 12 year old girl forbidden to use magic outside the school and her mother lived more like a muggle than a witch, never using her wand.

  
  


Part of Titania didn't feel bad about her mother being beaten because of her. Eileen was an adult witch who could use magic to defend herself if she wanted. It wasn't Titania's fault her mother was stupid and submissive.

  
  


When Titania saw her father for the first time that summer, he was already drunk and said she was looking a 'slut' with her new haircut.

  
  


Titania was grounded during all summer. She couldn't even visit Lily, who lived nearby. Tobias Snape used any excuse he could to beat Titania now, because she didn't make any accidental magic. The only thing her mother did to help was ask him to 'stop'. Both Eileen and Titania were covered in bruises under their clothes and Titania was forbidden to use magic outside Hogwarts. The resentment build up in her heart each day because her mother didn't use magic even when Tobias was absent.

  
  


Titania avoided her father as much as she could and helped her mother with house affairs in silence. The only thing she actually enjoyed was to cook and study, but she could only read her magic books when her father was working or sleeping.

  
  


She hated each day of her summer, the only comfort she found in her heart was the fact that she would only have to endure her parents for a few weeks before being able to come back at Hogwarts and see Lily and Remus again. Titania decided to study even harder for now on, wanting to leave her house as soon as she come out of age and be able to use her magic without being punished by the Ministry or her father. She had lots of things to plan and to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titania is twelve because her birthday happened on January. (The summer vacation begins around July and ends at 31 August)
> 
> Remus isn't a Marauder yet.
> 
> Titania's childhood/ adolescence was pretty harsh, but she will have some good moments too.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you stay safe and healthy!
> 
> Check my other stories!
> 
> [The Animagus' Bride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884748/chapters/62899237)
> 
> [The Dark Lord, The Witch and The Time-Portal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695441/chapters/56892109)
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://chausiemorgan.tumblr.com/)


	4. IV – The Start of Second Year

"Could you at least cast a Feather-light charm on my trunk, mother?" Titania asked with clenched teeth.

  
  


"I'm sorry, sweetie, I didn't bring my wand with me." Eileen Snape smiled apologetically at her. She was completely different from Titania, tiny, blonde and blue-eyed. Eileen could be considered beautiful if she dressed in better clothes and didn't look so tired and unhappy. But Titania didn't took any pity on her mother, she was a grown-up witch who decided to live like a muggle and work like a house-elf, after all. Instead of focusing on her daughter's happiness and taking better care of her, Eileen made lots of sacrifices for a person who only mistreated her and didn't accept the true nature of her being a witch.

  
  


Titania wanted to cry, her father beat her quite a lot along the summer and now she couldn't lift her trunk by herself into the Hogwarts Express. Her mother was useless as a witch and was probably in more pain than Titania, who felt impotent being a minor, if she made magic outside school she could be expelled and she couldn't risk her best escape route from a miserable muggle life. She knew some young students did magic inside the train, but most of them were from pure-blood families and had people to watch their back if they had any problems with the Ministry of Magic.

  
  


Titania was so proud now about being a witch student, that one summer was enough to make her despise grown for her mother each day passing day. Tobias Snape was a mere muggle who beat both of them almost daily, and Eileen didn't lift a finger to protect her own daughter. Titania was only twelve years old and would be perfectly able to protect herself with magic but she was more scared of being expelled than to be hurt by her own father. Titania promised herself to never let any man control her life or raise a hand towards her, specially if she had kids. The last thing she wanted was to be a bad mother like Eileen Snape.

  
  


It was good she had plans of her own to avoid enduring mistreatment and neglect from her parents until achieving majority. Titania planned to owl her witch grandmother Elizabeth Prince and explain her awful situation. She was pretty sure the matriarch of the Prince family had no idea about her existence, and even though her mother was disowned, Elizabeth Prince would welcome her own granddaughter with open arms. Titania could already see her new signature as 'Titania Eileen Prince', much better than 'Snape', as much as being loved and pampered by a lovely grandma.

  
  


The train would leave in fifteen minutes or so and Titania was thinking how she was going to enter with her heavy luggage, she only had two friends to help her, Lily and Remus, but she didn't see any of them. Her mother acted before Titania.

  
  


"Hello, pretty boy. Can you help my daughter? She strained her back a few moments ago and can't carry her trunk." Eileen asked with a sweet voice, the lie coming out of her lips natural as a breath.

  
  


Titania paled when set her eyes at the 'pretty boy' her mother called. It was none other than Sirius Black himself, the boy who tormented quite a lot inside Hogwarts. He heard Eileen with attention and a neutral expression and just after Eileen finished, he opened a large smile, charming and full of teeth.

  
  


"It will be my pleasure!" He took Titania's trunk and put inside the train easily. He extended his hand towards Titania as a silent offer to help her embark the train. She felt nervous seeing Sirius acting so chivalrous, but accepted his help anyway, wanting to end all that fake display as soon as possible. Sirius Black didn't release her hand when she stepped near him inside the train. "Don't worry, ma'am, I'll take good care of your daughter." Titania had no reaction when Sirius kissed the back of her hand in front of her mother, who widened her eyes in surprise and then let out a giggle. Eileen smiled fondly at the young couple who looked really cute together. Sirius glanced to a spot just behind Eileen and Titania followed his gaze. A tall woman with aristocratic looks stood by, glaring Sirius with icy gray eyes, very displeased with the scene happening in front of her. It was obviously Sirius' mother and her sneer made Titania suddenly grew conscious of her outfit, an old stained dress that made pretty clear she wasn't just poor, but had muggle origins, and she knew how a witch like her was considered inside pure-blood circles. Eileen had a similar look and could pass easily as a common muggle. Titania wanted to bury her face inside the ground, completely ashamed of herself and she knew Sirius well enough to know he used her to annoy his own mother. His hand had a strong grip around her hande while he dragged her inside the Hogwarts Express, carrying her trunk with the other hand. Titania had no reaction at all and had no idea what he planned to do, she was under the impression he wanted to humiliate her even further.

  
  


Sirius turned on his heels to speak to her face-to-face. "I'm sharing a cabin with my younger brother and my cousin. I didn't find James, can you keep me company?" Titania frowned and opened her mouth to deny his request, but he quickly add. "I made you a favor now, I owe me one."

  
  


Titania huffed in annoyance. "Fine."

  
  


Sirius flashed a grin before opening a cabin where two younger kids sat down beside each other. A blonde girl and a black-haired boy. They both dressed in fancy pure-blood clothes and had the same piercing gray eyes as Sirius. Titania felt small and ashamed of her own poverty, but covered all her feelings behind a neutral mask. Being a Slytherin with a muggle surname, she knew pretty well that showing fear would only made the pure-bloods more inclined to chew her alive. It was a notorious fact almost all Blacks were sorted into Slytherin and the two kids in front of her would be for sure new hatchlings in her House. Sirius was a Grindylow out of water just like herself, being a Black sorted in Gryffindor. Titania only nodded at them as a greeting while Sirius put her trunk in a compartment above their seats. He offered her the seat at the window and she sat down quietly there, feeling the weight of the gaze of the two other Blacks. Titania looked outside the window, trying to avoid eye contact with them. The witch was so tense about the situation she almost forgot all the pain in her body inflicted by her father. An awkward silence followed while Sirius searched for something inside his own trunk placed next to hers.

  
  


Sirius sat down lazily by her side. "Here, I hope this works for your back." He stretched his arm to give Titania a small vial. She was able to identify it as generic healing potion that would be more than enough to relieve her pain. Instead of taking it, she stared suspiciously at Sirius. "This one will be free of charge, because I'm a fine gentleman." He winked and the boy in front of him snorted.

  
  


"Thank you, Black." Titania took the vial and drank it with one gulp, feeling the effects almost instantly. Her eyes met the gray ones of the boy sitting in front of her. Unlike Sirius at their first year, this boy wasn't so tall and his features were much more delicate than his brother's. He observed with curiosity her interaction with Sirius.

  
  


"So, you are Titania," The boy affirmed with conviction. "I'm Regulus Black, Sirius' brother, nice to meet you!" He opened a gentle smile at her.

  
  


"And I'm Narcissa Black. I'm very sorry about what my older sister did to you." The blonde girl spoke apologetically, she looked beautiful and frail like a porcelain doll, the opposite of Bellatrix Lestrange.

  
  


"Nice to meet you too." Titania said politely and stared outside the window again, the Hogwarts Express already moving at a high speed. She had no interest to prolong a conversation with anyone from the House Black, she was only there following Sirius' request and was too tired to search for another cabin. The small boy still wanted chat, though.

  
  


"I knew who you are the moment I settled my eyes on you. You are indeed very pretty, my brother couldn't stop talking about you all summer."

  
  


"Stop lying, Reg!" Sirius snarled and Titania felt her face turning hot by Regulus' words, it didn't matter if they were true or not.

  
  


"You know I'm not lying! Ouch!" Regulus was silenced by a kick in his shin. "I'll tell mother about this!" Regulus rubbed the afflicted area with a pout.

  
  


"Like I care!" Sirius shrugged.

  
  


Titania let out a humorless laugh. "Is this your new scheme, Black?" She frowned at Sirius who stared at her in confusion. "Being nice to me and using your brother to convince me you are interested in me somehow. Is this a new sort of prank you invented with James?"

  
  


Sirius only gaped at her, dumbly and speechless. Regulus chuckled in amusement.

  
  


"Using me? That's a far too complex plot for a Gryffindor to make," Regulus stated with a smirk. "And I doubt my moronic brother would play with a girl's feelings just to prank her. Or are you afraid of that because you have feelings for him too?"

  
  


Titania narrowed her eyes at the boy in front of her, suppressing the urge to stand up, take her things and storm out of the cabin, because that would only give fuel to his insinuations. She schooled her emotions and opened a sardonic smirk. "Oh yes, I have feelings for your brother," Titania made a dramatic pause before continuing."Disgust, anger..." She trailed off, making Regulus laugh and Narcissa giggle. Sirius clenched his jaw and huffed, trying to feign indifference.

  
  


"Oh Merlin! I had no idea you were so delightful, Titania. Now I understand why my brother is so obsessed about you."

  
  


Sirius scoffed, crossing his arms. "You snakes are a bunch of liars."

  
  


"I only see one liar here, and he is a Gryffindor. Or maybe you lions are just a bunch of cowards in the matters of heart?" Regulus teased. Titania was surprised seeing the boy awfully calm while defying the explosive Sirius Black. Narcissa was clearly nervous, looking up at Sirius with a fearful expression, all the blood drained out of her face.

  
  


"You are lucky I don't like to punch weaklings, brother!" Sirius took his trunk and stormed out of the cabin, leaving the three of them alone. Titania never expected this reaction of Sirius. Regulus flashed her a victorious smile while his cousin seemed about to thrown up. An awkward silence followed Sirius' absence.

  
  


Thank mother magic Lily appeared the next minute to rescue Titania, dragging her out of the cabin. She expend the rest of the trip with Lily, Remus and skinny first year boy with a straw-blonde hair. He glanced a lot at Titania's direction and after a while Lily tried to include him in their conversation. His name was Bartemius Crouch Junior and was too shy to chat with strangers. Titania couldn't bother less, too eager to know how was the summer of her friends.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Regulus and Narcissa were sorted inside the Slytherin and sat near Bellatrix, Andromeda and Lucius Malfoy. Titania was sitting far away from them, at the end of the table like the outcast she was. The boy who was with her, Lily and Remus in the train was sorted in Slytherin too and sat across from her at the table. They didn't speak, but he glanced at her lots of times, like wanting to chat.

  
  


The morning of the next day Titania woke up earlier than everyone else to write a letter for her grandmother, asking if she could live with her, because her father was always drunk and didn't accept the fact she was a witch like her mother. Titania highlighted the fact she had the best grades of her year and would made her grandmother very proud.

  
  


Titania was very optimistic about the turn her life was about to take and was impatient to read her grandma's reply.

  
  


It took a few days for that to happen, but she remained hopeful. On a Saturday morning, at breakfast, an elegant eagle owl landed in front of Titania on the breakfast table. It was the first time she received a letter and she felt important for the first time in her entire life. She was aware the animal drew the attention of some students, so beautiful and pompous it was clear it belonged to someone wealthy. As soon as Titania took the letter, the owl flew away gracefully.

  
  


All joy and hope Titania felt the previous days fade away, like dust in the wind, as soon as she read the contents.

  
  


_"The_ _H_ _ouse Prince is proud_ _of_ _never_ _staining our bloodline with_ _filthyness coming from_ _muggles or mudbloods. I have no granddaughter."_

  
  


It had the signature of Elizabeth Prince and Titania reread the piece of paper four or five times in disbelief, feeling utterly stupid and naive for never considering a negative reply from her grandmother. She was feeling a turmoil of emotions inside of her and wouldn't be able to keep them all for herself so much longer. She stood up from the breakfast table leaving her food untouched and walked calmly out the Great Hall. When alone she run as fast as she could towards the Owlery, the letter still on her hand. But she didn't go there to send an owl to anyone, but to find a place near there to cry as much as she wanted without being disturbed. She thought the flapping of wings and the screech of the owls would be enough to muffle the sound of her sobs.

  
  


Sirius Black was the one who find her after five or ten minutes. Titania was sitting down on the ground hugging her knees while she cried. He called her name and she looked up at him, startled at first, and then her heart was filled with anger. She couldn't believe Black followed her there. She searched for Potter and Pettigrew following behind him, but Sirius was alone.

  
  


"What happened?" He asked softly, looking genuinely concerned.

  
  


"That's none of your business, Black! Leave me alone!" She buried her face between her knees again, trying to ignore the annoying presence and not caring too much if he was going to mock her or not.

  
  


Titania heard when Sirius sat on the ground by her side and kept still. "My father send me chocolate frogs today. Do you like them?" He asked in a casual tone, like he was talking to Potter instead of her.

  
  


Titania turned her face to stare at him, he didn't look hostile or with second intentions, but she wouldn't let her guard down in front of him. "Does it matter if I like or not?" She sniffed.

  
  


Sirius clicked his tongue and pushed a box on her palm with a frown. "Here. This one is for you, but I have more, you can eat as much as you want." Sirius had a short temper, but was able to control himself to act as gently as he could.

  
  


"Well, then I will eat all of them and you'll have nothing!" She defied, distrustful, and he barked out a laugh.

  
  


"How about we see who can eat more?" He offered, making Titania flash a smirk.

  
  


The witch only managed to eat five or six chocolate frogs while Sirius ate eight or nine and while they did it, they looked at the cards they got and he explained about them to Titania. Sirius was able to distract Titania and even made her laugh a few times. It was the first time she realized Sirius Black could be a very entertaining company when he wasn't acting like a jerk. It was also the first time they kept more than an hour next to each other without fighting. Sirius already had the cards they got inside the boxes, so he gave them to Titania along with the remaining few boxes he had with him. He only needed a few cards to complete his collection and made Titania promise she would hand them to him if she got any from the boxes he gave her.

  
  


Titania spend the afternoon with Lily and Remus studying at the library. The boy had an awful appearance, like he was sick or in pain, maybe both, he was almost blacking out on the desk. Titania offered calling Madam Pomfrey, but Lily explained Remus was at the Hospital Wing since morning and was still recovering from a stomach ache crisis. (It was the excuse Remus Lupin gave them to cover he was a werewolf recovering from the prior night transformation. It was a painful process, with bones growing, breaking and rearranging to make his body take the wolfish form, a similar process happening with his muscles and organs, and then back in the morning to his human form. As a werewolf, the recovery of the first transformation was much quicker, thanks to the regeneration ability granted in that form, but his human body was weaker and took a day or two to recover from all muscular pain and tiredness of the process.)

  
  


Remus being sick was just another excuse she found to not share the chocolate frogs with them. She wanted to, but was too embarrassed to tell Lily she received the boxes from Black. Titania felt really moved with Sirius' behavior and actually enjoyed the time she spent in his company. It was more easy to pay attention at his charms and good looks when he wasn't behaving like a douchebag.

  
  


On Sunday Titania was standing by at the courtyard waiting Lily for a stroll near the Black Lake when her skirt suddenly lift up, showing her knickers and bare thighs. It wasn't caused by the wind, but by a spell, she turned her body to stare who was behind her, seeing James and Peter snickering while Sirius stared dumbly at her uncovered skin, completely entranced. Titania stormed at his direction while trying to adjust her clothes down, and gave a slap straight onto his cheek. Her reaction made James and Peter roll on the ground laughing.

  
  


Sirius blinked like waking up from a daze. "Hey, it wasn't me!" He shouted angrily, rubbing his cheek.

  
  


"Of course it wasn't you." Titania scoffed, finally able to put her skirt into its rightful place.

  
  


Sirius approached her, taking one of her hands into his own. "It wasn't me, I'm serious."

  
  


Titania pulled her hand out of his grasp with an expression of disgust. "And I am Titania, asshole."

  
  


Peter squeaked and James started to cackle thanks to her comment. Titania was extremely angry and ashamed for believing even for a moment that Sirius Black could be a good person and treat her well. It was obvious to her that Sirius just wanted to make a joke of her in front of his friends, but lifting up her skirt was too much.

  
  


"Fine, then! Go away, Snake!" It was the last thing she heard from Sirius while she strode away from his presence.

  
  


Sirius was actually innocent, but he had a short temper and he exploded by the fact Titania didn't give him the benefit of doubt, accusing him without even hearing his explanation. It was Peter who cast the spell to lift her skirt up and Sirius took the blame on his place, not for the last time in his life. He glared at Peter and James, but they were too entertained having fun at his expenses, both boys still laughing hard on the ground.

  
  


Sirius felt slightly betrayed by James, because his best friend was the one who wrote him all summer, saying he should be more genuine about his feelings towards Snape and how fun it would be if they could have double dates on the future, Sirius with Titania and James with Lily. They both agreed Remus Lupin was a threat, being too close with the two girls, but Sirius was pretty sure his tall classmate only had eyes for HIS fairy queen. Well, thanks to Peter now it would be so much harder to conquer her affections.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was much longer than I anticipated, and the next one will be the same.
> 
> Sirius is difficult, but he isn't in his 'last form' yet. If you read 'Animagus Bride' you'll know Titania and Sirius hated each other. Well, they are only on second year, right? :3
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](https://chausiemorgan.tumblr.com/)


	5. First Love - second year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more of Regulus, Narcissa and Remus Lupin <3

At the first two weeks of the term, Titania avoided Sirius Black and James Potter as much as she could and never took the bait when they provoked her, ignoring them completely. In a way, acting like this backfired at her, because Black only grew more insistent into catching her attention. The main reason Titania was holding herself so much was her father. She didn't want to give him more reasons to beat her next summer and receive owls about her detentions or behavior would only bring her trouble.

  
  


However, they made Titania so angry she wanted an opportunity to unleash her vengeance upon them without being caught. That's when she eavesdropped a conversation between Black and Potter about exploring the castle after curfew. Titania had a plan to ambush the Gryffindors, hexing them with a stunning spell, make noise to attract the attention of Filch or Mrs Norris and run away before she could be noticed.

  
  


Titania hidden herself in a place where she could see them coming out from the Fat Lady portrait and waited patiently. They indeed exited the Gryffindor Common Room and Titania followed them for five or six minutes until they disappeared into thin air and she lost their trail completely, so she came back to the Dungeons extremely frustrated.

  
  


Before she reached the entrance of the Common Room of her own House, she heard sobs. Titania waited for a moment and the sobs didn't fade away, she cast _Revelio_ and found none other than Regulus Black crying, sitting down on a corner not so far away from her, his face buried on his knees. He didn't stop, unaware of her presence.

  
  


Titania carefully approached him, leaning down a little to observe him better. "Black, is everything alright?"

  
  


Regulus snapped his face up at her, startled by her intrusion. He dried his tears with the back of his hands. "Why do you ask? Are you going to mock me?" He questioned angrily.

  
  


"Of course not," Titania said softly, with a concerned expression. "Did someone hurt you?" She asked innocently, forgetting for a moment no one inside her House would dare to lay a finger in an heir of the main branch of The House Black.

  
  


Regulus widened his eyes a little, surprised by the tone of her voice. The girl in front of him appeared to be genuinely worried, so he decided to confide her the truth. "I miss my house and my mom," His voice faltered and he sobbed again. "I miss my mom so much!" Before Titania could react, Regulus stood up to hug her, burying his face on her neck, crying copiously.

  
  


It took Titania completely by surprise, but she didn't find in her heart any will to shove him away. She hugged him back, patting his back and caressing his silky black hair, trying to soothe him.

  
  


Regulus was shorter than her and his frame was much more delicate than Sirius' at the same age, she was pretty sure Regulus wouldn't be tall as his brother. Regulus was younger than her by just a year or so, yet she felt like comforting a seven year old kid. The witch was moved by the fact Sirius' brother was so attached to his own mother, a feeling she couldn't find anymore inside her heart. The boy calmed down after a few minutes and thanked her sheepishly before they entered the Common Room, heading themselves into their respective dormitories.

  
  


Regulus didn't ignore Titania after what happened the night before, like Sirius would probably do if something similar happened between them. He was completely different from his brother, sweet and lovely, despite the fact that sometimes he had a very sharp tongue.

  
  


Regulus clung into Titania, following her everywhere he could, like a lost puppy. He didn't care about the disapproval looks coming from people like Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix or other snotty pure-bloods, nobody would be crazy to oppose him directly. Titania didn't mind at all, it was like she got herself a little brother, even though he was very clingy sometimes, holding her hand or hugging her too much. Titania wasn't used to public displays of affection but she turned a blind eye on him, considering he wasn't being malicious or acting like a pervert, he was just a pampered boy feeling homesick and too adorable to be shoved away.

  
  


Regulus made company to Titania at every meal, sometimes accompanied by Narcissa, who started to grow found of Titania too. Narcissa was very used to Regulus' company and they grew up very close to each other, being more like siblings than cousins. However, Bellatrix stole her younger sister from them as much as she could, too jealous, so the blonde girl couldn't always be with them, no matter how much she preferred their company, she also didn't know how to say 'no' to her sister. The love Bellatrix felt for 'Cissy' was a side Titania never expected to see on her.

  
  


When Regulus didn't have classes or homework to do, he attended Titania's study sessions with Lily Evans and Remus Lupin. When the girls were distracted or chatting with each other, Remus sneered at him, it was obvious he didn't like the closeness the boy had with Titania, so the little devil always hugged Titania even tighter just to bother him. Titania was completely oblivious Reg had the tendency to act like this every time Sirius or Remus were observing them. The Gryffindors glared murdering stares when Regulus kissed Titania's cheeks, specially because the girl always chuckled after he did that, giving full attention to the boy.

  
  


On weekends at afternoon, Titania and Lily liked to chat near the Black Lake. One day, Regulus and Narcissa joined them, the two cousins clinging into Titania, embracing her from each side. Regulus noticed his brother and James Potter watching them, Sirius looking very cross at him while James seemed amused by his best friend's jealousy.

  
  


"I feel so blessed to be in the company of such lovely ladies!" Regulus declared suddenly, kissing Narcissa on the cheek, then doing the same with Titania and Lily. James' gasp was muffled by the giggles of the older girls, calling Regulus 'cute' and 'adorable'. Narcissa snickered, trading knowing glances with her cousin, the only girl there who wasn't obtuse about Regulus teasing the older boys. After this day, James Potter joined the team of Regulus' haters and Sirius laughed his ass off by James finally understanding the menace his younger brother was to them.

  
  


  
  


* * *

  
  


At the first Hogsmeade weekend, Andromeda and Bellatrix bought lots of candies to Narcissa and Regulus, who shared them later with Titania. It was the first time she had the opportunity to taste a large variety of magic candies. She felt a tingly feeling in her stomach when she saw boxes of chocolate frogs, remembering the wonderful time she had with Sirius. She sorted them for later and had some fun with Reg, Cissy and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, but they stopped when Cissy took one with rotten-egg flavor and they decided it wasn't worth to try more of them. Reg would give a box of it to Lily and then ask her to give the other spare ones to his brother, who was very fond of the candy. Sirius loved to risk getting strange flavours, in his opinion it was way more fun that way.

  
  


They had an obscene amount of Sugar Quills and Mice Pops, Reg's and Cissy's favorites. Titania tried one of everything and discovered among her favorites Jelly Slugs and Liquorice Wands, both Reg and Cissy said she must be crazy to like the latter. Of course they gave her every Liquorice Wands they had, like she was just doing them a favor. Titania also liked the Peppermint Toads and No-melt Ice-cream, that was interesting for its properties, but not much different from the common muggle ice cream.

  
  


Titania was enjoying spending her free time with the younger Blacks and their constant presence near her was more than enough to stop all the bullying she faced in her first year and she had to suppress her urge to smirk with the indignant glares Bellatrix shot to her direction each time she was near Narcissa, the older Slytherin had to hold her tongue a lot, wary to despise Regulus Black, who was the younger son of the main branch of The House Black.

  
  


The only person who wasn't enjoying her new friendships was Remus Lupin, in particular Regulus Black. Remus was always grumpy when the small boy joined their study sessions, Titania had no idea why.

  
  


One day, during their Herbology Classes, just after Lily left Titania and Lupin alone to help two Gryffindor girls who called her, Remus leaned down a little near the shoulder of the Slytherin. He spoke in a low tone so only the Slytherin could hear. "You smell so good today."

  
  


Titania snorted, feeling her face a little flushed. "I doubt it. I must be all sweaty right now." They were at the greenhouses after all, where it was pretty warm and humid.

  
  


"It's better this way," He said with foggy eyes. "I prefer when the perfume of your soap fades away and you smell more like... you."

  
  


Remus Lupin was being weird again, like he was at their first year, but this time Titania felt her heart hammering inside her rib cage after his awkward confession.

  
  


"Am I stinking?" She asked with genuine concern after considering the possibility Remus was flourishing his words to politely let her be more conscious about her body odor.

  
  


"Hell no!" He opened a crooked smirk. "You smell heavenly!"

  
  


Titania elbowed him on his side, suppressing a smirk forming on her lips. It was strange feeling butterflies in her stomach followed by such a stupid praise. They both worked in silence side by side when Lily come back to join them.

  
  


* * *

  
  


A few days passed and Titania felt nervous just by expecting being alone with Remus again and sometimes their gazes met and she had the impression the boy wanted the same. It was very rare for them to be alone, though, being always near Lily and Regulus.

  
  


It finally happened when Regulus left earlier from the library to do homework in the Slytherin Common Room with his classmates, leaving Titania with Lily and Remus. Titania offered to search some books for their studies and heard behind her Remus' faint voice saying 'I'll help her' to Lily.

  
  


Remus and Titania were skimming for the titles in silence side by side until finally they were so close she could feel the boy's warmth.

  
  


"I don't like Regulus being so close to you," Titania heard Remus saying in a low voice. Before she could complain about his statement, he brushed a finger on her palm. His touch was subtle but enough to make her mind turn blank. She caressed his hand back without a word and they kept a moment like this, both of them gathering courage to hold each other hands for the first time.

  
  


Titania felt her heart hammering inside her chest. She was used to hold hands with Lily, Narcissa and Reg, but Remus' touch felt completely different.

  
  


"Reg is my friend just like you," She said with a faltering voice, trying to shove away her new discovered feelings. She also wanted an excuse to keep holding his hand without being awkward while they resumed their search for the books.

  
  


They were too timid to hold hands in front of anyone else so it was obvious their feelings extended beyond a common friendship. In late October was the first time Remus kissed Titania on her cheek and he did it again whenever no one was looking. That always made her flush like hell, but when she looked up to see his face, his ears were extremely red and she chuckled noticing Remus was maybe more embarrassed than her.

  
  


They were again searching books in the library and for the first time Titania tried to kiss his cheek, but he had the idea to kiss hers at the same time, so instead of it, her lips grazed near his. They stared nervously at each other, paralyzed for a few seconds, then Remus lifted her chin with a hand and approached her slowly, to seal a kiss on her mouth. It was very brief, because they heard steps just behind them, startling they both, causing Remus to drop lots of books, making too much noise and drawing all attention at their direction. If Lily noticed how red they both were when they came back, she kept it to herself.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh! The tags changed!  
> Some Snupin for you. :B


End file.
